starcatfandomcom-20200213-history
Corrupted
corrupted jake has the sword of darkness and can open the wall of time and space and can open voids to dimensions He possesses great matter manipulation powers as well, able to pick up a club and alter its molecular structure, turning it into a sword. Aside from his power over dimensions and matter the power to '''manipulate the powers of corruption and tainted hearts. Corrupted '''can manipulate the powers of corruption to take a variety of effects on himself or others. he may take control of any darkness in the hearts of others to make them into his servants. he can even become stronger with the darkness and corruption of others by just being around them. he can even influence the corruption in a means of combat purposes, energy attacks, or corruption techniques.Corrupted can conjure an energy capable of totally annihilating everything under the definition of energy. The transformation and manipulation of the energy conjured lies only on the will of the conjurer. He can create, shape and manipulate the energy of the primordial Chaos in varying ways, allowing things such as energy projection, using the energy for various supernatural feats, to inducing effects of chaos. He can manipulate all forms of negativity, physical and spiritual negativity, including Anti-matter, Nothingness, Demonic forces, Destruction. Corruption Inducement Curse Inducement ,Dark Arts,Dark Biological Manipulation,Dark Element Manipulation,Dark Soul Manipulation,Death-Force Manipulation ,Death Inducement ,Dark Data Manipulation,Dark Energy Manipulation,Darkness Manipulation,Demon Manipulation,Despair Inducement,Destruction,Electricity Manipulation,Evil Manipulation,Fear Manipulation,Gravitational Singularity Generation,Hatred Empowerment,Hell-Fire Manipulation,Malevolence Release,Inner Darkness Externalization,Jinx,Malefic Force Manipulation,Hatred Manipulation,Negativity Empowerment,Negativity Inducement,Negativity Removal,Necromancy,Negative Zone Creation,Nether Manipulation,Pollution Manipulation,Sin Manipulation,Nihilism Embodiment. Corrupted can manipulate primordial particles, which are the building blocks of existence. This power has two classifications, one being the single potentiality of all things, and the second "merely" being the basic unit of primordial energy and matter. It is a unit of divine volition in its utmost conceivable state of simplicity. The unparticled matter that not only permeates all things but also impels them - and thus is all things within itself. A single, perfect pearl that was the sum of all things. He can create/generate psychic elements. Corrupted can also create, shape and manipulate sound, a periodic disturbance of a medium (air, ground, water, etc) that radiates outward linearly in the form of a pressure wave. The effect these waves upon the ear is perceived as sound. From the point of view of physics, sound is considered to be the waves of vibratory motion themselves, whether or not they are heard by the human ear. he can mimic, intensify, hush, and distort, as well warp, strengthen, echo, speed up, and slow down sound, using it as a powerful physical force and high-speed movement. At low frequencies, sound can be potentially fatal to living beings by causing internal damage, while high frequencies cannot be heard by normal humans but can be used for sonar-like effects. Since sound vibrations can travel through the air, ground, water and any form of medium, defense by using physical barriers is difficult. The vibrations can also affect at a molecular level. In essence, sound is an invisible, deadly weapon and a versatile tool.